wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of spells
The following features the list of spells in alphabetical order. Several spells are from the website. {| class="wikitable" ! Enchantment !! Effect !! Featured |- |'(Wizard's Name, Person's Name) Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi' |The ability to switch bodies with another person Note: The wizard needs to switch bodies with the person before sundown, or the two will be trapped in each other's bodies. |''Quinceanera'' |- |'Animoza Espinoza' |The ability to transforms the wizard into any animal |''Curb Your Dragon'' |- |'Badhairdayus Dissapearus' |The ability to rid of one's bad hair |''Quiz'' |- |'Cashmerus Appearus' |The ability to zap a cashmere sweater onto the wizard's body instantly |''Alex In The Middle'' |- |'Cerebellum Erasus' |The ability to erase recent memories from wizards and mortals in a certain distance |''The Supernatural'' |- |'Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia' |The ability to create chocolate anytime |''Quiz'' |- |'Commakus Pancakus' |The ability to conjure a stack of pancakes |''Disenchanted Evening'' |- |'Cranium Revolvis' |The ability to rotate people's heads around their bodies Note: Holding your head can prevent the spell |''Alex In The Middle'' |- |'Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus' |The ability to drain liquids |''Alex In The Middle'' |- |'Edgebono Utoosis' |The ability to duplicate any object |''The Crazy 10-Minute Sale'' |- |'Frames of figures, step out of your pictures' |The ability to bring pictures to life |''Art Museum Piece |- |'From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows' |The ability to replace one's nose into an elephant's trunk |''Wizard School - Part 1'' |- |'Garibay Immobilitay' |The ability to reverse the animation spell |''Pop Me And We Both Go Down, Alex's Spring Fling |- |'Geologize Gemologize' |The ability to change rocks into gems |''Time Twister'' Game |- |'Gialsjay Timesday' |The ability to stop time Note: The spell lasts as long as you stand on one foot |''Credit Check |- |'Gothrough Mothrough' |The ability to make an object pass through other objects |''Art Museum piece'' |- |'Grapius Purplonia' |The ability to change water into grape juice |''Time Twister'' Game |- |'Havity No Gravity' |The ability to defy one's gravitational pull Note: This spell requires two other wizards |''Alex's Brother, Maximan |- |'Humanoza Espinoza' |The ability to reverse the animal transformation spell |''Curb Your Dragon'' |- |'I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive' |The ability to repair a cab |''Taxi Dance |- |'Jolovitz Ridofzitz' |The ability to rid of zits |''Pop Me And We Both Go Down |- |'Levitatus Liquidatus' |The ability to levitate liquids |''Potion Commotion |- |'Lies, lies, I need a disguise' |The ability to disguise yourself |''Harper Knows |- |'Literarium Tararium' |The ability to transport someone into a book |''Graphic Novel'' |- |'Lovicto' |No effect |''Crushiest Crush'' Category |- |'Mailus Spontaneous (Name & Place)' |The ability to open a portal to send mail to any place or person |''Wizard School - Part 1 |- |'Makemyrule-ius Moresummerschool-ius' |The ability to create more summer school |''Quiz'' |- |'McReary Timereary' |Rewinds time to let a wizard fix a mistake |- |'Murrieta Animata' |Brings an inanimate object to life |- |'Murrieta Animata Grande' |Brings an inanimate object to life-size |- |'Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date)' |Brings figures back into their pictures |- |'Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly' |Traps one into a big block of jello |- |'Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly' |Gets one out of a block of jello |- |'Rope through Greenwald's, help me now, climb up there and tie a bow' |Makes a rope shoot up and tie something up |- |'Sayvus-yer-buttickus' |A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells |- |'Scritty-Politty No-Quitty' |Stops one from quitting |- |'Soap on a rope, soap off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man' |Ties a man up with a rope |- |'Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind' |Causes all to say what they're thinking |- |'Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat' |Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing |- |'Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do' |Stops someone from doing something evil |- |'Springest Awakest' |The ability to grow large flowers on trees |''Time Twister'' Game |- |'Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket' |Zaps on a jacket |- |'Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench' |Takes away one's serving skills |- |'Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench' |Gives one serving skills |- |'This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot' |Transforms things |- |'Threemetris Movetris' |Teleports object or people 10 feet away |- |'Tomunan Kinesis' |Applies telekinesis to an object |- |'Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus' |Used to perform the "rabbit in a hat" trick |- |'Transformius Skateboardius' |Puts one onto skateboards |- |'Transportium Nextorbitorium' |Teleports one to any planet |- |'We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie' |Takes people inside a genie lamp |- |'We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie' |Bring people out from a genie lamp |- |'You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability' |Used by a headmaster to remove magic from wizards |- |'Zippitus-yer-Trapatus' |Shuts one up